Sexy Taxi Driver and Hot Mafia Boss
by Kimzurara
Summary: [REPOST] The mafia boss running away from the bad people that wanted to kill him and as he was about to run across the street, he was nearly being hit by a taxi car. ONESHOT! Full Summary inside. SMUT. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Title: Taxi Driver And Hot Mafia Boss**

 **Author: Kim Zurara**

 **Pairing: YunJae**

 **Genre: Smut, Romance**

 **Status: OneShot**

 **Rating: RATED M (21+)**

 **Warning: SEXUAL SCENE!**

 **Summary:** The mafia boss running away from the bad people that wanted to kill him and as he was about to run across the street, he was nearly being hit by a taxi car. He slide himself inside the front passenger seat and told the driver to quickly drive away. And damn, this taxi driver is one of the hell, so hot and fucking beautiful. Somehow this lead to one of the most passionate and hot sex that the mafia boss ever had and he intended to make the taxi driver as his alone.

.

.

.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The sound of a gunshot could be heart from the nearly empty alley street. Blood splash to the wall as one of the man that were shooting at the people that were surrounding him to kill him. How unfair to fight 15 against 1, but not to worry, the man didn't call 'IronBear' as nothing. He is the famous and dangerous mafia leader in Seoul.

Many people fear him and hate him. People fear and afraid of him because of his power, money and his respectful manner. Women and men alike has a hot for him, as he have a well muscle body, sharp jawline, handsome small face, almond shaped eyes and love-like shaped lips.

"Chase after him!" one of the bad man yelled as the 'IronBear' managed to run away from them.

"Shit! They are too many. Where the hell is my people?" The mafia boss cursed and ran as fast as he could, as he was about to run across the street a taxi car with a full speed drove straight to him and nearly hit him, but the taxi driver managed to press the brake at the last minutes, making his body stumbled to the front nearly hit the steering on his chest.

"Fuck. The hell?!" The taxi driver cursed in shocked. He turned down his window and yelled at the mafia boss, "Are you blind?! What if I hit you? I don't want to become a damn murderer!"

The mafia boss looked at the taxi driver that was screaming and yelling at him in shocked, because damn! The man just damn so hot and beautiful as fuck! Really his type. The way those plump red sexy lips open and cursed at him. What would it feel when that lips wrap around his big cock? He groaned at the though.

"Yah! I'm talking to you! How dare you daydream on me!" The hot taxi driver yelled again and glared at him with his lips pouting temptingly.

How he wish to kiss that lips.

"There he is!" a shouted followed by many footsteps could be heard making the mafia boss cursed, he look around to run but he didn't know where to. Without thinking any further, he ran to the taxi car and quickly entered the front passenger seat.

"What the hell did you think you are doing-"

"Drive!" The mafia boss said cutting him.

"What?"

"Drive now if you don't want to be kill by those people." He said as he point to the people running to them, the taxi driver gasp and quickly press the paddle and drove fast leaving the people behind in a light speed.

The taxi car stop in front of the empty beach, as it was already midnight so no people wandering around. The two man just look at the waves in silence, feeling awkward all of sudden and they didn't know how to break the tense and weird atmosphere. That was until the two of them decided to talk at the same time.

"So-"

"What-"

They stopped and look at each other eyes. For the first time, the taxi driver look at the mafia boss face and became speechless. _Damn. This man hot._

"You first." The mafia boss said.

"Um… what was that all about?" The taxi driver asked.

"Nothing. Just some jealous people hating me and want to kill me." The mafia boss answered while sighing.

"Why did they want to kill you?" The taxi driver asked confused.

"Let's just said they think I'm a bad person."

The taxi driver tilted his head cutely, looking adorably confused.

"You don't seem to be a bad guy. I think you're hot." He said and mumbled the last part in a tiny voice nearly audible but the mafia boss can hear him and he smiled.

"So what is your name, if I may ask?" The mafia boss asked.

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. How about you?" Jaejoong said shyly.

"Jung Yunho, nice to meet you Jaejoong-ah." Yunho said with his deep breath husky voice sending shivers to Jaejoong body.

Somehow they end up locking lips, kissing and sucking each other lips inside the taxi. Jaejoong shirt was unbutton, showing his sexy white chest and cute pinkish hard nipples. Yunho move his mouth lower to suck on Jaejoong neck, licking and biting it. They were so lost in lust that they didn't care that they were just meet and now they would be having sex?

"Y-Yunho… stop…" Jaejoong tried to stop the mafia boss.

"Why?" Yunho whispered while still kissing Jaejoong all over his face, seducing him and he success in arousing him.

"We…we can't do this… we just meet…" Jaejoong trying to reason with him.

Yunho looked at him with lustful eyes and gazed.

"But I want you. My body long to touch you."

The mafia boss then ripped Jaejoong shirt open causing the buttons to scatter around inside the small taxi. Completely naked, they end up at the backseat, Jaejoong lying on the seat with Yunho crawling on top of him and kissed him on his chest earning a soft moan from the taxi driver.

"Can you feel that? My cock harden just for you." Yunho said as he grinded his hips into Jaejoong.

The friction just too much for Jaejoong, he moan as the friction sending pleasure all over his body, "Fuck. Y-Yunho! I- I want you!"

"So beautiful." Yunho eyeing Jaejoong body and pleasure face.

Jaejoong blushed hearing the compliment and covered his body with his small hand, but Yunho stop him from doing so.

"No, don't hide yourself."

Yunho briefly kissed him before flipping the beautiful taxi driver over on his knees and hands. He grabbed the globes of Jaejoong bottom, pulling them apart. He groaned at the sight, instantly becoming harder, "Your ass is so beautiful, Jae. I want you so bad."

He spit onto the pink hole. Jaejoong moaned at the wet feeling, anticipating at what is to come, "I'm going fuck you now, Jae. I'm going to claim this beautiful tight ass and make it mine."

The beautiful man screamed as the mafia boss penetrated his hole without any preparation. He felt his ass burn as the older started to roughly thrust into him, not waiting for the other to adjust to his size. Suddenly, Yunho hit Jaejoong prostate. The pleasure shot up through Jaejoong spine, making him arch his back slightly.

"Oh God! Right there. Y-Yunho!"

The mafia boss repeatedly hit Jaejoong sweet spot, making him moan Yunho name over and over. Yunho groaned out noises of his own, loving the tightness of the beautiful man. He brutally kept fucking Jaejoong, picking up the pace to continuously hit the other's spot. Jaejoong screamed out, "Fuck, I'm gonna-"

Before he could cum, Yunho stops. Jaejoong protests from the frustration of not coming, when the handsome mafia boss smirks, "Not yet, Jae."

He flipped Jaejoong again to lie on his back and didn't wait for Jaejoong and thrust his cock back inside harder. He grunts from the sheer ecstasy of Jaejoong tightness, feeling the muscles clench him.

"Damn Jae, you're so tight."

Jaejoong pants out Yunho name, making it into a chant as the mafia boss fucks him. The older then grabs Jaejoong ass to lift him up, causing him to go deeper. The new angle makes him hit Jaejoong prostate, causing the younger to scream as he sees white stars in his eye, "Again! Right there, Yunho! Harder!"

Yunho continues thrusting, making sure to hit the younger's sweet spot. The older feels Jaejoong muscles contracting, signaling that he's close.

"I'm so close, Yunho! I'm about to-" Yunho grabs Jaejoong neglected cock to pump him.

"Shit! I'm close too."

Yunho cums inside of him, filling the younger up as Jaejoong came onto Yunho chest and his own stomach. They scream each other's names out as they climax together. The older keeps thrusting as he comes down from his high.

"Fuck Jae, I'm still hard for you. I can't stop..."

They hungrily kiss each other again as the older continuously hits Jaejoong prostate. After a few thrusts, Jaejoong climaxes again onto himself while Yunho pumps in and out twice more than shoots his load again, coating the younger's walls. He shouts out in bliss as he falls on top of Jaejoong.

They lay there on the backseat panting as they come down from the intense pleasure they were just in.

"Shit. That just so amazing." Yunho said while breathing hardly.

The two now sitting on top of the car hood, fully clothes now. Yunho had his arms wrapped around Jaejoong shoulders bringing him close to him, so that the younger would not be cold from the cool winds from the sea. They watched the waves and just staying closed to each other. No need for words.

"Jaejoong." Yunho called gently looking down at the younger man that was resting his head on his chest.

"Umm."

"I know this is too fast and rush. We didn't even dating, fuck we just meet by accident and we fuck each other. We didn't know about each other. I'm a dangerous and a mafia boss. Staying with me will bring you danger as I have many enemy out there that want to kill me, but Jae, will you stay by my side forever? I think I have fallen for you. This might sound crazy to you. But I'm serious, Jae. Please, can you be my other half?" Yunho proposed as he caressing Jaejoong soft hair.

Jaejoong feel touch by Yunho confession, his eyes getting teary. Yunho bend down and held Jaejoong small head using his two hand and look deep in his eyes. Kissing the tears away and smile at Jaejoong.

"Just say yes, baby. I promise to love you with all my heart and protect you always." Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong sniff cutely hearing what the mafia boss whispered and smiled.

"Yes."

.

.

.

-END-

Alright this is not what I have originally on my mind... but well… whatever.

Do review~~~

-Kim Zurara-


End file.
